Darkness Rising
by silversword6
Summary: When Master hand discovers a prophecy, he sets off to find the two chosen heroes! Rated T for battles. Warning: OOCs
1. Prologue

**A/N: **This is my first fanfiction. This is the prologue to this story I'm writing. It's going to be really short though, since it's just a prologue. Enjoy!

_Darkness is coming… gather the two heroes who have been chosen to protect this land… hurry, there isn't much time left…_

Master hand wakes with a start, his mind cloudy.

"What was that just now? What does it mean? If what I just heard is true, then I must hurry and find these heroes…"

Master hand flew out of his mansion, beginning his journey to find the heroes. And so, the epic adventures to stop Darkness begin.

**A/N: **Sorry this is so short, but don't worry, chapter 1 will be longer, trust me.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well, this is my first fanfiction. I hope you guys like it! Please feel free to comment if you have any thoughts about this fanfiction! Without further ado, Darkness Rising: A Super Smash Bros. Melee fanfiction!

Chapter 1: The Village Siege

_When Darkness arrives, only the two chosen heroes can save the land…_

"AAAHHH!"

"Save us, somebody please!"

Frantic people scatter the town, screaming for help or just from fright. The village's buildings are burning, and smoke is replacing what once was fresh air. Bandits run around taking whatever they find valuable.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

A cornered woman shrieks, "L-leave me alone!"

"Hahaha, I don't think so. You know what, I'm taking you with me!"

"NOOO!"

A voice calls out, "You best leave her alone!"

"What? Who's there!"

"OH, nobody, just ME!"

A figure jumps down from the burning roof of a building, revealing a red-haired 15-year-old with an impressive blade.

"You think you can stop me Roy? Not today!"

"What makes you think so?"

"This! Surround him now!"

Five more bandits arrive, surrounding Roy in a matter of seconds.

"Well, this is rather unexpected," Smirking, Roy adds, "But just because there are more of you, doesn't mean you outnumber me!"

Snapping into action, Roy swipes his sword, taking out one of the bandits. Two attack from behind, and Roy spins around. With a slash of massive power he downs two more bandits. Now there are only two left, and for a moment, they hesitate. One recovers and runs at Roy, yelling with rage as he commences his attack. Waiting for the last second, Roy jumps up, landing and pushing off the bandit's back, sending him to the ground face first.

"Ha! What'd you think off that?"

Enraged, the bandit gets up, and the other is now prepared as well. The bandits attack Roy from both sides, but Roy simply jumps again and they take each other out.

"W-what?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?"

"Just give up already. This was over before it began!"

"GGRRRAAHHH! I'll kill you!"

"Well, it's your choice," Says Roy shrugging.

The bandit leader charges at Roy, gripping his massive axe preparing to strike. When the bandit swings his axe, Roy simply counters and points his blade at the bandit's throat.

"So what'll it be, death or jail?"

"Neither!"

The leader swings his leg, tripping Roy, and runs off, calling for the other bandits to retreat as well. Roy picks himself off, a bit annoyed, but nevertheless satisfied at their retreat. After hours of work, the town was put out and the people started to rebuild.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't help you rebuild, but I have to follow the bandits to make sure they won't be coming back," Roy apologized.

"Oh, that's alright. We are in your debt Roy, thank you for saving our people," The village elder said. The woman Roy saved came sprinting crying with joy.

"Thank you so much!" She cried, hugging him.

"U-uh it was nothing really, just my duty," Roy said. "_Uugh, get this woman off me!"_ He thought while attempting to pry the woman off of him.

When he was prepared to leave, Roy waved goodbye to the people. It was a happy sight, and he hoped they could finish rebuilding soon. With one final glance he mounted his horse, and rode off.

**A/N: **Well, that's all for now. Just in case anyone was wondering, right now this takes place in Roy's homeland, the country Elibe.

Roy: HELLO!

Me: Aaaahhh! Where'd you come from!

Roy: What? I'm always here!

Me: O_O

Roy: Well, she's not responding, so, I'll just say it for her… Anyway, Chapter 2 will be coming soon! Again, please comment If you have feedback!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry it's been too long huh? Well here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it! Sorry about before, I forgot to mention that this story will have a lot of OOC stuff. I fixed that and put it in the description though, so that's that!

Chapter 2: The Shadows

It was almost nightfall, so Roy decided to find a place to rest.

_Tomorrow, I'll find Wolt and the others…_

There weren't many trees in the area, but the ones that were there were huge, with some low branches. Some of them were so low that Roy almost hit his head on one while riding his horse.

When Roy found a good spot, he set up a camp. He made a small fire, and after a while, he went to sleep.

However, he started hearing noises around him. They were pretty faint, and sounded like whispers. They seemed to say something, but Roy couldn't make out what they were saying. It started to make Roy anxious, because the whispers grew louder, though he still couldn't hear what they said.

Suddenly, the whispering stopped. This only made Roy feel worse, as if something was closing in on him. And out of the corner of his eye, he saw a moving shadow moving across the ground. Alarmed, he got up and quickly reached for his sword. But the shadow was gone.

The next morning he set off to find his friends, who were most likely waiting for him at the next town. He kept thinking about the shadow he had seen the night before on the way to the town.

_Did I just imagine that? No, that's not possible. I wonder where it came from, and where it went…_

"Watch out!"

_Wha?_

Regaining his senses, Roy realized he was going to hit someone. He quickly stopped his horse, the apologized to the person. He also saw that he had made it to the town. He looked around the town, searching for anyone he knew. After a few minutes, he finally spotted Wolt. Seeing Wolt made Roy happy, since they were close friends from childhood.

"Hey! Wolt, over here!"

Wolt turned, instantly recognizing the voice that called him. He ran over to Roy, and they looked for the rest of the group.

"Hey Wolt, I saw something really odd last night"

"Really? What was it?"

"Well, it was a shadow."

"That sounds pretty normal to me, what about the shadow was odd?"

"It moved on the ground, but there was nothing to make the shadow."

"Oh, really?! But how?"

"I don't know, but I also heard whispers."

"Did they say anything?" 

"It seemed like it, but the voices were to quiet to make out what they were saying."

"Hmm, maybe we should tell-"

"No, don't tell anyone about it, I don't want to trouble them. I'm sure it was nothing. I guess I was just tired."

"W-well, if you say so…"

When they met up with the rest of the group, they all started planning what to do about the bandits that attacked the town the day before. They decided to continue the search for the bandits, but they would all split up to find them, and then notify each other when they had found them.

By the time they had figured out who would go in which direction, it was night again. It was decided that they would travel in pairs, and of coarse Roy and Wolt were partners in the search.

Roy and the others found a place to stay, then immediately went to sleep. But the whispers began again. Roy woke up and looked around, but nobody else seemed to hear it. Quietly, he stepped outside to see if he could get to the bottom of the situation.

Outside, he saw many of the shadows he had seen the previous night, wandering around the town freely. One came rather close to Roy, and whispered.

_It's coming… it cannot be stopped… unless…_

But before it could finish, something made it stop, and suddenly they all left, vanishing instantly.

**A/N: **End of chapter 2! Again, sorry this is so late, I'll try to update more frequently…

Roy: So much suspense!

Me: AAHH! Oh, it's you again.

Roy: Of coarse!

Me: Okay then, so anyway, hopefully I'll get chapter 3 out very soon, and feel free to leave a review. Wow, Thanksgiving is coming up! Can't wait!

Roy: What's Thanksgiving?

Me: O_O I feel bad for you…

Roy: ?


End file.
